


Take flight

by drcalvin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Airplanes, Incest, Kink Meme, M/M, Mile High Club, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-10
Updated: 2011-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 15:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drcalvin/pseuds/drcalvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex on a plane!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take flight

**Author's Note:**

> Unrepentant smut originally posted on the APH kink meme. Comments etc welcomed. Enjoy!

"Pleaaase, West, pleaaase? Just a quickie?"

"No! And keep your voice down!"

Germany looked around nervously, hoping that nobody had listened too closely. He thought they were safe. Everyone in line to the security check-point looked just as bored, stressed or both as they had a minute ago. Not scandalized enough to have heard Prussia's filthy suggestion, thank goodness.

"There's even a club for it and all! Man, you never want to do anything fun," his brother pouted, though he had at least lowered his voice somewhat.

"There is a great deal of difference between activities that are 'fun' and ones likely to get us arrested!" Germany hissed.

"Excuse me, sir? Your passport, please?" the security man at the checkpoint said.

Feeling his ears burn, Germany handed over his passport while he tried to look as proper and un-arrestable as possible.

"Can't see any other reason to go through this shit," Prussia whined behind him when they continued towards the metal detectors. "We could have just _walked_ to Honda's, you know!"

"Don't be silly." Germany patted his pockets, making sure that he had removed all keys, spare change and other items that might cause a beep. "That would have taken hours. Hello."  
He nodded at the security attendant, wondering why the man was eyeballing him so strangely.

"I need to know how our security measures work these days, not just in theory. Anyway, don't you remember what happened the last time you took a shortcut over Braginski's lawn with the car?"

"Ahehehe. But he couldn't prove it was me!" Prussia said, completely ignoring how he'd paced around the living room for three days, worried out of his mind about a sudden visit from Russia.

"And what are you looking at?"

Germany discretely kicked him on the leg.

"...m'am."

The security lady gave them both an unimpressed look and gestured at the clear plastic bag containing Prussia's allowed allotment of liquids.

Germany glanced down at it. Instead of the mini-bottles of liquor he expected, the bag was full of unlabeled little jars. Strange. They looked almost like...

"This? Oh, it's just lu-"

"Medication!" Germany yelped. "And OH DEAR, I think it's time for you to take your pills again, Gilbert!"

* * *

Once they finally made it off the ground, Germany sank into his chair with a heavy sigh. At least they couldn't be thrown off the plane.

"This is so boring," Prussia grumbled and fiddled with the tax-free catalog. "It's cramped, the food's probably shit and you don't even want to play."

"What part of _behave yourself_ is so hard to understand?" Germany replied. "We barely got through security thanks to your antics!"

"What? It's MY fault now? I checked those jars, they were way under 100 ml apiece!"

"...I don't even. No. Shut up, I brought work. And I will work."

"Booo-ooring."

"Watch a movie or something."

"s not even like I wanted to do it right in the seats," Prussia muttered, but he began to poke the controls for the miniature television. Discovering that they had an American action movie with lots of explosions he hadn't yet seen before, he slowly fell silent.

Finally.

* * *

Five hours later, even Germany had to admit that there was some truth to his brother's complaints. The food hadn't been bad, exactly, but it was very bland. And while flying coach looked economic and thus sensible on paper, he hadn't expected the seats to be quite this cramped.

Fidgeting again, Germany wondered if he couldn't maybe slip off the plane and leg it through Russia's house anyway. At least he would get plenty of fresh air there.

"Mhrm..." his brother mumbled, giving him a light swat on the arm.

After he'd watched his movie, Prussia had badgered the cabin personal until they gave him one of the coloring books for children, then went through the tax-free catalog again, before falling asleep against Germany's shoulder.

"Sorry," Germany whispered, "didn't mean to wake you."

"Nah, not really asleep," Prussia said, though his huge yawn belied that statement. "Not properly. Keep getting cramp in my leg."

"Me too," he admitted. "These seats were a lot roomier last I used a regular aircraft service."

"Huh, and when was that? 1965?"

"Um, about a decade later," Germany admitted. "Francis invited me to take a trip on his Concorde when he started up the scheduled flights over the Atlantic."

"Yeah, well, say what you will about the old bastard, but he knows how to travel in style. And how to serve decent grub." Prussia sat up straighter, wincing at the cracking sound in his neck.

"Aw, dammit. I need to stretch my legs," he muttered. "And my back, it feels like I've been sleeping on the ground for a week already."

"Me too." Germany looked around in the darkened coach area. "I just wish there was a way to move properly without waking everyone else up..."

"Well..." Prussia bent so close that Germany felt his breath as small puffs of warmth against his ear. "You _could_ join me for some exercise in the loo? Ah, but of course, that would be way too undignified for my West, eh?"

Perhaps the height they were at had caused minor oxygen deprivation in Germany's brain. Or it was because his internal clock knew it was hours past midnight and he still found himself unable to fall asleep.  
More likely, it was the prospect of staring at the back of a flight seat for seven more hours while steadily losing all sensation in his legs, that made Germany's sanity take a leap out through one of the tiny, closed windows.

Whatever the reason, he sighed, shrugged and said, "Sure. Why the hell not?"

" _What_?" Now Prussia was all awake, squinting at him through the low lightning as if he suspected that someone had secretly swapped Germany for an evil clone.  
"Seriously? You want to-" he lowered his voice, "You really wanna go screw? In the toilet?"

"Ehm... Yes?" Fidgeting a bit more, this time in slight embarrassment, Germany tried to explain his reasoning.  
"Look, everyone seems to be asleep. And there are several toilets... And. All right. Honestly? I'm dying of boredom here."

"And leg-cramp, I bet," Prussia said with a smirk. "Well, not gonna hear me complain, West!"

"Shush! We only do this," Germany said with a forbidding frown, "if you can keep your voice down."

Laying a finger over his lips, Prussia grinned and nodded. It only took him a few minutes to dig out his little bag of lube and then he bent closer to Germany.

"Get up when I go, but go in the other direction and make a round. I'll make sure to grab the one on the right-hand side in the back, yeah?"

"Fine."

Once he was actually walking through the aisle, Germany's nerves caught up with him. He was going to have semi-public sex. In a bathroom not even the size of his smallest cleaning closet. With another man - oh, right, who also happened to be his brother, although (thank God) they had different names printed in their passports. Which meant he would only half die from mortification if someone caught them.

Seeing the closed and locked bathroom door, he almost turned and fled. But chickening out, once he'd committed himself to something, was not his way either. Using all his determination, Germany managed to knock sharply.

It unlocked at once, and with a nervous glance around the dark aircraft, he slipped in.

"You actually showed up," Prussia said happily, not appearing in the least bothered by the cramped quarters. "Ey, know what this reminds me of? Doing it in a submarine!"

Making sure that the door was properly locked behind them, Germany shook his head.  
"I don't even want to know when or why you tried that. No, really. Tell me later, if you have to!"

"Fine, fine," Prussia said, wrapping his arms around Germany - not that he had much choice, given how they were almost standing on each other.  
"But I will tell you, cuz it's an awesome story of my spectacularness! Also, kinda hot."

"I'm sure," he agreed distractedly and tried not to push an elbow into the wall. "Damn! This is really ridiculously cramped, brother. How are we supposed to fit?"

"Duh, the usual way!"

"Very funny." He poked Prussia in the ribs, finding one of his ticklish points almost immediately.

Prussia snorted with laughter and tried to get away, only to almost fall over the toilet.

"See?" Germany complained. "Thought I could bend you over the... well, sink is a bit generous, but the washing area. But that just won't work"

"Uh, yeah, that's true."

They both gave the miniscule basin a disappointed look, before Prussia wiggled and turned around so that he was standing with his back against Germany.

"Like this then, over the toilet?" Demonstrating, Prussia bent forward and braced himself against the wall.

"Hmm... that has potential," he agreed, slipping a hand between Prussia's legs. His other hand slowly trailed up beneath the soft fabric of Prussia's hoodie, stroking the firm stomach muscles.

"Tha's nice, really nice!"  
Prussia pressed back against Germany, spreading his legs wider. He fumbled with his belt-buckle for a moment, before Germany gave him a hand.

Not wanting to get distracted at a later time, Germany made sure to open his own trousers too, before returning to exploring the firmly muscled body. He loved this, the mixture of familiarity and new experiences that being with Prussia meant. Even if some of those experiences were utterly crazy.

Gently biting him on the neck, Germany slipped a hand down Prussia's jeans and found that he appeared, once again, to have forgotten his underwear. His exploring motions caused a definite twitch of interest and Prussia gave a happy sigh, when Germany's hand closed more firmly around him.

"Well, well," Germany mumbled, nibbling and licking a sensitive spot on Prussia's neck. "Someone was confident they could convince me, hm?"

"Oh, you know," Prussia laughed, a little breathlessly, "where there's life, there's hope. Besides, once you get going, we both know you can be amazingly kinky."

Germany neglected to reply to that, instead pushing down Prussia's trousers.

Oh yes, now this was pleasant; Prussia's predilection for large, baggy sweaters and sloppy jackets when he couldn't wear a uniform usually annoyed Germany. It looked far too untidy, not to mention it hid many of Prussia's best assets... But like this? With the jeans pooled around his feet, the red sweater covered most of him, but still teasingly revealed a lovely pale curve of flesh, just waiting for his hands to cup and knead. Oh yes, like this, Germany could come to appreciate even those dratted hoodies.

"Yes," Prussia hissed, as Germany's hand came to rest on his ass, "oh yeah, West."

"You will be silent," Germany cautioned, pressing his growing erection against Prussia's ass. "I don't want anyone to hear us!"

"Sorry, sorry! But I'm kind of unable to do much from here, you know?"

"Hmpf, then you should be able to concentrate on keeping your mouth shut. Although..."

He turned things over in his mind for a moment. Yes, it should work. And feel really hot too, unless he was mistaken.

"You could start preparing," Germany suggested. He cupped Prussia's left cheek in his hand and gave it a meaningful squeeze. "I think I can keep my hands occupied elsewhere... What do you say?"  
While speaking, he'd let his other hand slip up beneath the t-shirt, until it found the tight little nubs of Prussia's nipples. Knowing just how sensitive they were he slowly pinched one, rolling it none-too-gently between his fingers

"Ngh!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Germany breathed into Prussia's ear, feeling him shiver in reply.

While Prussia fumbled for the lube, the little jars waiting for them on the toilet lid, Germany continued to play with his nipples. Alternating between gentle, warming touches and sharper pinches, he knew this was a perfect way to drive Prussia wild.

The cramped quarters forced them together. Coupled with the knowledge that anyone could knock on the door and ask what the hell was going on in there, this created an unusual eagerness in Germany. Usually he loved to spend a lot of time on foreplay, finding almost as much pleasure in denying himself as in teasing Prussia (who had no patience, _ever_ , much to Germany's chagrin). Now, however, the fear and thrill of discovery drove him on. To his surprise, he didn't really mind that either, enjoying this forced change of pace more than he could have guessed.

Prussia's finger touched his cock for a moment. A slick, promising little touch, and Germany had to bite his lip to keep back his own too vocal show of pleasure.

"You're right," he mumbled against Prussia's hair instead, "this was fun."

"See?" Prussia said, a little too loudly for Germany's peace of mind. "All my ideas are awesome!"

" _No_ , brother. But I'll grant you that this one has several merits."

Then he helped Prussia's slick hand into position, pressing their fingers against that tempting hole.

The deep groan this caused went straight to Germany's cock. He didn't even find it in him to complain about the noise level. Instead he released the pert nipples, and moved to silence Prussia's undisciplined mouth.

"Shush," he murmured. "Let me help you..."

The way Prussia's tongue came out to lick his hand wasn't unexpected, but nevertheless pleased Germany a great deal. He let him suck at two fingers, letting the similarity between this act and another fill him with dreamy warmth.

"That's it," Germany coaxed, releasing Prussia's hand and instead taking a grip of his cock. "Suck me, taste me... open yourself up."

When Prussia had to bend down slightly for more lube, it caused some awkward shuffling, but Germany held on to him, feeling his cock grow harder in his hand.

From the way Prussia arched against him, to the slight hitch in his rhythm, Germany could guess he was touching himself again. He spent a few seconds mourning the impossibility of seeing Prussia fuck himself with slick fingers; the image was one of his favorites. Quite possibly, he must demand some compensation for not having been able to watch it once they had arrived at their destination.

When Prussia lent further forward to brace himself better against the wall, Germany followed suit. If he bent his knees just a little, his cock would rest so nicely between Prussia's legs. He began moving back and forth, feeling the unusual impatience build inside as he thrust against the toned thighs, sometimes nudging Prussia's balls.

Nor was he the only one to get impatient, if the little nip Prussia gave him was any indication.

"Done already? Really?" Germany asked, squeezing the firm cock in his hand. Prussia's arousal certainly indicated that he was more than ready... But they'd had enough little mishaps due to _someone's_ impatience and sloppy preparations for Germany to know the value of caution. He wasn't about to make his brother sit through hours of that kind of pain.

Luckily, he wasn't the only one who remembered what happened when impatience got the better of them. At his question, Prussia grumbled something incomprehensible around the fingers filling his mouth, but he obediently grabbed more lube.

This time, however, his slick hand found Germany's cock, covering him and coating him with wonderful smoothness.

"Oh, fuck," Germany groaned, giving Prussia a punishing bite on the shoulder when the crazy devil scraped a nail along the length of him.

"Mmfh!" Prussia agreed, pushing his ass backwards in an unmistakable gesture.

"The lube," Germany demanded, "now!"

Together, they found one of the last little jars, and dumped the contents over Germany's fingers. Knowing Prussia's fondness of biting in the heath of passion, he also found it prudent to remove his fingers and simply clap a hand over that dear, uncouth mouth.

"Touch me," Germany said, before pressing three fingers into Prussia. Warm, slick and perfectly able to take him, Prussia easily opened up for his demanding touch, releasing a number of hungry little noises and rocking back in eager acceptance.

His hand fumbled a little around Germany's cock, but soon he was stroking him too, eagerly lubing him up. Then Prussia pressed the head of his cock against his own balls, letting Germany feel how tight and ready they were. He was releasing the most delectable little whines then and it was more than enough to break even Germany's patience.

It was the work of moments to withdraw his fingers and angle up his cock. Though tremblingly eager to slip into that waiting heat, he forced himself to wait until his partner had proper support with both arms against the wall.

"Open up now," Germany said, "dearest, open yourself to me." Then he clamped his free hand around Prussia's hip, thrusting into him.

Oh fuck, but it felt good. The sweet friction, the tightness around him pulsing with warmth, was almost too much for his self-control. Germany hurried to silence his embarrassingly eager noises against the spot where Prussia's shoulder rose into pale neck. Unconsciously, his mouth opened and he bit the muscle with barely controlled force.

They were rapidly moving together, Prussia gladly taking his thrusts and spreading his legs even wider for more. His knees made the occasional rattling sound against the toilet, but Germany was too far gone to care.

Every time he entered Prussia fully, the heat around his sex spread through his entire being. Withdrawing was a minor shock, the dry, cool air of the plane making him shiver - but withdraw he did, almost fully leaving Prussia every time, holding the other in place with his hand. Only once he felt as if he would completely slip out did he allow himself to thrust back in, abandoning himself to the powerful motion fully. So good, so right, how they fit together - Prussia straining just enough beneath him for Germany to have to keep hold of them both, the tightness of him distracting and tempting and far too good.

Deeper, faster, _more_ , Prussia begged with every clench of his muscles, in every little noise that escaped Germany's punishing grip. More, Germany's body replied with every powerful thrust, yes, more and deeper and now; so, spiraling ever further into their mutual desire, their pace increased.  
Until Germany just had to let go of Prussia's mouth, grip his hips with both hands and slam into him, almost all thoughts of discretion and control forgotten.

"Shh," he managed to hiss against the lovely, sweaty throat, "remember - shh!"

Another few thrusts, until the the need broke through all dams. Germany buried himself inside Prussia one final time, feeling himself unravel as he came.

A few more thrusts, as the last of his seed was released, and he put a helping hand on Prussia's rock-hard cock. After only a few strokes, he too was coming; amazingly silent, though his entire body shook within the comforting confines of Germany's arm.

Feeling the last Prussia's wetness spill over his hand, Germany cradled him close and allowed himself to float on the aftershocks of pleasure.

"That was..." he finally began, a rare lazy softness rolling through him. "This was a really great idea."

"Sweeth. Told you 'm awesome," Prussia replied, a strange lisp to his words.

"All right, there?"

"Pfah, is nothing, West," he replied. When Prussia turned, however, he revealed that he'd bitten his own lip quite bloody.

"Brother!"

"That," Prussia said with a wince, "kinda sounds really weird when you've still got your cock up my ass."

"Be serious!" Germany frowned, although he withdrew. Reaching for some paper, he stroked the abused lip gently with his other hand. "It looks quite deep."

"Nah, telling you it's nothing... But maybe we should bring a gag next time?"

"What next time?"

"Well..." Prussia gave him a lazy, well-fucked smirk. "We _are_ flying home, aren't we?"


End file.
